We All Fall Down- 75th Hunger Games
by MiamiFields
Summary: With no pre Games, no clue who the other tributes are and randomly being dotted around the arena with nothing but a pack that might not even contain a weapon, how could anyone survive. Submit you tribute and see if they can and find out what waiting for them in The 75th Annual Hunger Games! SYOC/SYOT OPEN! 19/24
1. Chapter 1

Black clouds rolled menacingly over the land and towards the Capital. The orange glow of the sun was snuffed out like a candle flame. Unlike most storms that The Capital got, this one bred a mild breeze. The rain began to fall, sparingly at first, then the building to a deluge that beat the water white.

Frair Rosonto was still in his candle lit study that overlooked the worst of the storm. He had to finish of his arena plans for President Snow by midnight and it was proving to be more than difficult. He had run into a number of problems when planning this arena and it was taking more time than he wanted to solve them.

The President had done a good job of ending the two year rebellion from the Districts but Frair felt that bringing the Games back this soon after the war was not the best idea. However, he had been reassured that the only way for the rebels to learn their lesson was to teach them the full extent of The Capitals power.

The President has decided to have the Quarter Quill again with the most brutal twist to date.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that seeing who was being reaped and the pre Games gave the rebels the upper hand as they was able to make alliances and plan the destruction of the arena. This year, to remind the Districts of how the rebels took advantage of The Capitals generosity, all reapings will not be shown of public TV so no one, other than that tributes District, will know who has been reaped. The tributes will be transferred straight to the Arena so they will have no chance to meet other tributes, make alliances, get their strength up and earn sponsors.

That was all good but Frair was told to build an arena that was easy to die in but still easy to survive and make alliances. It was still a TV show after all and Snow wanted it to last for as long as they could.

Frair looked over his final design, he sighed with relief. It was everything the President wanted. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

 **So, don't leave me just yet. Yes, there will be no pre-Games so no chariots, no interviews, no chance to get their strength up and most of all, no chance to make ally's (other than their District partner). They will be placed at Different points in the Arena and given a backpack each. That backpack could hold anything from food to a tape measure or even spare shoes.**

 **The only way to tell what District a tribute is from is when their faces shows up in the sky. This means we could get some lying like a District six tribute saying "I am from District two" so a career doesn't kill them.**

 **This is done because The Capital feel like the rebels took advantage of them so they decided to take away what helps them to prove to them that it could be worse.**

 **I am conflicted to if I should make this a SYOT/SYOC or not. If you would like to submit tributes to this, let me know and I will send you are form.**


	2. List-

**District 1-**

Female: Helena Damours- Aged 16

Male: Bjorn Mason- Aged 18

 **District 2-**

Female:

Male: Simon Staniley- Aged 16

 **District 3-**

Female: Fousa Bolbec-Aged 16

Male: Thomas Evelyn- Aged 18

 **District 4-**

Female: Eliuse Masson- Aged 18

Male:

 **District 5-**

Female:

Male: Pascal Burgh- Aged 18

 **District 6-**

Female:

Male: Odon Bee- Aged 17

 **District 7-**

Female: Lia James- Aged 14

Male: Asher James- Aged 12

 **District 8-**

Female: Malkyn Bistekar- Aged 17

Male: Robin Evergood- Aged 18

 **District 9-**

Female:

Male: Godfrey Silver- Aged 16

 **District 10-**

Female: Ismay D'enege- Aged 18

Male: Geoffrey Paschal- Aged 17

 **District 11-**

Female: Jaira Leburn- Aged 14

Male: Manton Grosbeck- Aged 18

 **District 12-**

Female:

Male: Issac Victor- Aged 17

As you can see, I only need a few more characters and I can get this story started. I have a second twist too (as there is a second story with a twist like mine and I like to be different). This year, The Capital will vote the tribute they like the least and the tributes will be told that tribute needs to be killed in three hours or the three tributes closest to them will die as well. The twist on the next page still applies, this is a just a bit on the side to get the tributes to find each other.


	3. District 1- Bjorn Evergood- Aged 18

**Bjorn Evergood, Aged 18: House number 108, District 1.**

Bjorn lent his head on the kitchen table and tightly closed his eyes in a futile attempt to shut out the world. It had never been in his best interest to volunteer for the Games, let alone a Quell. He was just kind of forced into by his whole District. Sure, he was the best in the academy and he wasn't afraid to boast about it but this twist wasn't going to make it easy. The Games were hard enough but if you take away all the help you got at the beginning and then spread you randomly around The Arena, it doesn't matter how many talents you have in fighting anymore.

"Bjorn?" a little voice chirped from behind him, breaking the silence that was only filled by a little clock ticking away. Bjorn opened his eyes and glanced at the small child who was sat on the floor. His little brother, Hurk, looked him, icy blue eyes filled with tears looked deep into Bjorn's brown ones. "Your are leaving me aren't you...you ain't coming back are you" Hurk whimpered, his freckled cheeks now stained with tears.

Bjorn looked down at his broken brother and forced a weak smile onto his face. For a four year old, he was smart and understood death and life a lot more than more kids his age. It wasn't the best thing in a situation like this though.

"Don't Hurky" Bjorn sighed as he ruffled the young child's dark blonde hair "You know how strong I am" he said with a nervous giggle. Hurk's eyes lit up with hope before he turned and ran back into his once sheared room with Bjorn. As he watched him run away, Bjorn couldn't help but cry, he wished he was as confident about making it home as he made out.

 **Bjorn Evergood, aged 18, District 1: Wheat field, day 1**

Bjorn squinted from the bright sunlight that stung his eyes as the tube opened up to the surface. His eyes were still adjusting to the dramatic change in light as the announcer welcomed him, and every other tribute, to the 75th Hunger Games. He could just make out the large orange letters down from 60 projected in the sky but soon more and more of the arena was revealed to him.

As he guessed, he was alone and he was unable to see anyone else. His placement didn't help though. For at least 800 metres on both sides of Bjorn was nothing but long grass that reached his shoulders and he was six foot. The grass seemed to grow shorter until it just vanished, only to be replaced by a dense wood full of tree's he had never seen before.

He guessed the woods were the centre of the arena or that was were the most tributes were due to the holographic numbers being projected above it. forty two seconds.

The mud around him was all dried up and sharp rocks could be seen peeking above the service. Horrid terrain to run in, you would either have to look where you was running or were you feet were being placed. Lack of attention to either could end badly. It was a wonder the grass could even grow in mud like that. Twenty nine seconds.

Focusing on the arena and the not the factor that he could be dead in a matter of hours seemed to be working for Bjorn so he decided to turn his attention to the sky before the morbid thoughts caught up with him.

The sky was a bright blue with white fluffy clouds that almost looked painted on. That's was good for him, clouds meant rain. One thing that did concern Bjorn was the large, hot sun that was behind him, heating his back. The Academy back home didn't teach much when it came to survival but it didn't take genius to realize that the sun could give you heat stroke. The grass around him would do little to protect him from that and he knew other tributes would think the same. Seemed the woods would be a popular place this year. He just had to hope he got his preferred weapon.

A few feet away from him was a large orange and black backpack that even from his distance seemed to be bulging with stuff. All tributes had been briefed about these packs. It was all they would get unless they stole anything. All were guaranteed to hold something helpful but if that was weapon, that would be a different matter.

The loud beep signaling the start of the Games woke Bjorn up from his thoughts. Without thinking, He jumped down into the grass and crawled towards his pack. It might of looked cowardly for a career to make such an action but he hoped that it would throw off anyone who had spotted him. He couldn't see anyone but he was sure someone was watching him from afar. Or the Games could just be getting to him before they had even started.

He opened the pack quickly and groaned at the contents. Inside was six bottles of water, three protein bars, three large packs of dried fruit and nuts, fishing gear and some climbing gear. Enough to keep alive but none of them was going to kill anyone. He sat down, ignoring the large stone that poked his skin, and started to wallow in self pitting. It was hardly fair, his district had been on the Capitals side throughout the war yet they couldn't even give him a spear?

He looked at the small note attached to bag.

 _Bjorn Evergood. Aged 18. District 1 male._

Was this the only way to tell who people were and what District they came from he was told about? This was a large disadvantage to someone like Bjorn. He wouldn't be able to tell who was careers from afar, he would have to get close to speak to them. Plus, you could tell he was career from miles away so he would be targeted and without a weapon, he was as good as dead.

At that second, a slight whistling noise followed by a large thud sent Bjorn scrambling deeper into the grass. He lay there silently as he could hopping that whatever it was or whoever it was had now lost sight of him and given up and left. After a few minutes of laying quietly on the ground and no other sounds other than the birds, Bjorn slowly made his way out of the grass and back towards his pack. Lodged in the front pocket of the empty bag was a large, silver arrow.

After checking all of his supplies were there, Bjorn quickly grabbed a short leather belt with a large metal buckle on the end from his climbing kit and held it tightly in his hands. It wouldn't help him much in a fight between someone who had a weapon like a bow and arrow though. They would be able to pick him off before he even spotted them. Bjorn glanced down at the arrow one more time before grabbing it and running deeper into the grass. The woods could wait for now, he had to make his weapon.

* * *

 **So, there we have Bjorn Evergood. I hope giving him a tad bit home life and a description to his reaction is enough to start to get an idea of his personality. I know my writing is not the best at the moment but I can't better unless you give me pointers and I get to practice. Keep in mind that my spelling and grammar might not be the best as I have Dyslexia but I try my best to overcome that.**

 **Let me know what you think of Bjorn and I will have his District partner up tomorrow. I plan to update every day. Also, there is still places open if you would like to submit!**


End file.
